


Piece of You

by Typosmyown



Series: Piece of You [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Basically apologies...shaming someone like an idiot and burying it under smut, Bottom Louis, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Smut, shaming of Ben Winston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fated lovers find each other. Mostly ( ! ) this is another explicit Larry.  Ben Winston featured as a arse/nemesis.</p><p>Read note at end please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Piece* / Dark Piece summed in a snippet: it began with a Larry connection, Louis was deceived, taken (decieved) by the pap Ben Winston at the XFactor 2010 instead of going into the band / Ben is a user, a troll and struggles to force Louis down a path against fate as Ben obsesses over Harry.
> 
> 'Piece of You' is explicit Larry sex weaved into a story how Louis is put into the band. Warning Winston fans: Inspired by Winston's stealing of the video idea for 'You and I' and his interview of 1D where Louis refused to "dispel rumors"so this is not a fiction for you.
> 
> *note: There is another "Missing Piece" listed by Bottom!louislibrary that is NOT this work. (Silly me, I got excited thinking they found mine and selected it...oops!) . I'm guessing that the other author and I both put up our fictions out about the same time. Sorry for any confusion, but this story is not that one. Oops, again.

Harry whispered his wicked intentions. 

He chronicled how he felt after seeing Louis for what he (erroneously) thought was the first time when they met up in a raging storm where they both stood in the flooding waters of a stream. 

He breathed into Louis' ear making goosebumps rise on Louis' skin as Harry's fingers caressed the collarbones about which he spoke remembering where this started. 

On that stormy night some weeks ago, these collarbones captivated Harry. They drew him in, begged for him to touch, to seek out whether they were real. As Harry whispered his seduction and answered the imagined plea for contact he momentarily looked at his and Louis' reflections in the mirror. Seeing his long fingers on this body, his fingertips sizzling with the excitement of the touch, there were sensations which created a flooding his mind with the memory of the electricity he felt once before because of Louis. In that stream. On that stormy night. Electric. 

In his memory he recalled how he decided to leave his own masquerade party with over 500 guests in attendance disappointed at his failed attempt to magically find love. He went out into a dark, raging storm because a force compelled him. In the flooded stream on the farthest part of land on his estate he found an intruder. Two actually. Ben Winston, the troll. And this waif of a lad about his age.

He brought this half-drowned lad into his home, into his party and, by its own force upon him, into his heart. He felt immediate elation because in the light of his home he learned that this curiosly alluring person was someone from in his past, his formative past. Their first encounter years before, which Louis reminded Harry of, was only a brief flirtatious moment wherein a request from Louis for Harry's autograph, a picture, was like a good omen to Harry of the success yet to come at the XFactor.

But fate had taken them away from each other, or something, someone had. That day when they met at the auditions, there was a darkness that was growing. An evil, a troll. As four of five lads were taking the XFactor stage again by request of the judges, each called back for a second chance together, Louis was taken away by the darkness. Louis never heard his name called. This Harry had learned. 

As Harry's mind traveled through these facts just recently revealed, his hands took their own journey. They slid down Louis' torso to begin to remove Louis' tight pants accompanied by nuzzling from Harry's lips on newly exposed skin. Harry realized through his replay of events as he stripped off clothing that if it had not been for the help from his three mates, he would have lost Louis from his life a second time, perhaps forever.

The effort needed to slide down Louis' insanely tight jeans demanded Harry kneel on the floor. Having Louis stepping out of the pants Harry stayed on the floor for a few minutes so that his eyes were level with Louis' bum. Holding Louis by his hips Harry kissed the booty. For Harry there had been endless hours of fascination with this feature since their encounter in the steam, since his party, since they had brought Louis into join the band.

He kissed smooth, flawless, soft skin. The way the firmness of Louis arse felt was ridiculous. So delightfully perfect was Louis' bum in shape, so perfectly suited to groping, that Harry felt light headed and giddy. He wanted to squeeze and play with the fullness like a person would do with finding a pile of riches in their great hour of need, or a desert parched wanderer would do upon stumbling on a freshwater pool in an oasis. 

Harry did not give into the desire to fondle and molest hungrily; he kept his kisses reverent and butterfly soft. Each touch was a praise, an offering. Worship. 

Louis needed this; this gentle loving approach to seduction. Harry knew that to be true despite Louis' outwardly aggressive, flirting, cocky demeanor. Harry's understanding of Louis was born from conversations they had as a group when the process began with Simon to bring Louis into the band like he was always meant to be. It wasn't the things Louis said, it was the things he didn't.

Begining with the minutes following Harry's decision to take a shaky, frighten lad in from the storm to his home, and continuing through every slick bit of clever negotiating that Simon did with Ben Winston, little clues about Louis fell like snowflakes from the sky. They were fleeting, transit bits of a bigger thing. A lot of it was disturbing and they disappeared so fast, evaporated, like even Louis himself was afraid for them to be discovered. 

Harry learned how Ben had made this beautiful creature as his. And with each tiny clue a larger understanding of the big picture unfolded. Ben had stolen Louis way from them, because of the slime that Ben was. He began his deceptive control as Louis' agent to keep what was never rightfully his. In time as the truth surfaced, Louis' innate persona began to break himself free from Ben, but there was a struggle. The struggle between Ben and Louis had made some scars. Scars that Harry couldn't see on the pretty bum he kissed, but reminants of the damage he knew ly within Louis' psyche. 

Having stayed prone at Louis feet, kissing Louis' bum for quite some time, Harry rose slowly to stand behind Louis wrapping his arms around him and admiring the reflection of them entwined together again. 

They just looked good together. Harry ran his hands to each thing about Louis' naked form that caught his fancy in the mirror. As his attention flicked from nipples, to neck, to hip bones, to semi erect cock, to top of thighs. He enjoyed the way Louis made noises as soft as a coo of a dove with his touch. 

Louis pushed his bum into Harry and struggled to reach behind himself to explore the bulkier, lankier form of Harry who stood tight against Louis' back. Harry was dominating the act of foreplay, but finally, having had it with Harry's free form roaming, Louis turned and began groping Harry. Face to face and making his touches teasing and sharp; Harry's nipples were assaulted by pinching twists. Louis' hand pinched Harry's tiny booty in what was sure to blacken instantaneously. When Harry tried to kiss him softly it was a challenge; Louis bit and held onto Harry's lower lip. 

The tormenting and teasing from this tiny lion was to elicit an uncontrollable appetite. A long awaited passion was barely restrained within Harry. Louis sensed Harry's confliction caution; desire and cautiousness . 

"You can't hurt me Harry," Louis whispered "not even if you tried." 

Harry seized Louis and lifted him by hands that squarely grabbed a butt cheek in each hand. He plopped Louis' bum down onto the creaky, not so durable, mirrored makeup counter. Harry positioned himself in between Louis' thighs. He shifted his body from foot to foot keeping Louis' legs spread, even spreading them a little wider. 

Harry put a hand on Louis' lips and said "wet these" with a lustful, domineering growl. Louis squeaked and engulfed the fingers with salacious eagerness. The expression in his eyes that looked into Harry's was both demure and slutty like some impossible blend of emotional sensibilities.

A combination of the eager, finger-muted noises Louis made while he sucked on Harry's fingers and the sensations of Louis' mouth on his digits made Harry begin to leak precum before he'd even gotten to consider how to prep Louis for what he was certain was going to be the overly-frustrated-too-long-suppressed-lustful kind of fucking.

Harry ripped his fingers from Louis mouth and went as directly to seek Louis' hole. This was not a game of Monpoly. There was no collecting 200 dollars while passing "go", or touring the attractions in the fun zone that was Louis adorably pretty balls and penis. Nope. Harry felt hot. Hot and filled with sudden urgency. 

Harry elicited a hiss from Louis as he only felt the entrance with brief trace around the rim before he was compelled to push the tip of his index finger in quite hastily. 

He only went in one knuckle deep as Louis' hiss morphed into a breathy, pained "ahh..hh..Harry!"

Harry froze. He let Louis pull their upper bodies in a bit closer like in desperation and bringing Harry's head against his own. With a hand Louis held a massive amount of Harry's curls. Life depending on the hold, Harry sensed, as Louis remained clamped to Harry lik he was determined to take any discomfort in silence. The Louis who had been so cheeky and assertive was soft and pliant. It was only a tip of a finger, a tiny thing compared to what he need to have Louis take, yet it made Louis compliant and yielding. And completely unprepared.

Harry tried to slow his breathing. He realized that he was panting uncharacteristically deep and hungrily. So he tried to calm as he felt Louis' hand stroke him with a gentle, soothing tenderness. Lust fighting the calm, Harry made a tiny twist with his finger inside Louis and he immediately realized he'd needed a little more patience and a lot more lubrication. Louis was so tight on him. 

"Slow down Styles" Harry thought as he tried once again to breathe relaxation into his body with long exhales. 

He felt Louis' lips on the side of his neck and Louis began to speak into Harry's skin between kisses, "s'okay, m'okay, you can go on now..."


	2. Beautiful creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry smut continues and it becomes "metaphysically" erotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been reposting this and had difficulties! (6/4/17)

Harry slipped a hand behind Louis and tried to gently lay Louis back. It was awkward. The makeup counter Louis was on was short, limited by the tri-panel of mirrors. It was not designed for a body to be lying on it reposed.

Guessing Harry's thoughts Louis laughed at him. "You know I don't think this was designed for fucking on, we're likely to have property damage to explain tomorrow."

Harry laughed too. Despite his frustration over the lack of planning, no lube, no condoms, nothing to make this enjoyable, he shrugged it off. Louis made him feel so liberated and carefree. Suddenly Harry felt very 16. Harry had wanted this moment more with each second of passing time, but it seemed that it wasn't going to happen. 

They had been working together intensly for over a month now. There was always so much work to do, rehearsals, interviews, more rehearsals. If bringing Louis into the band was going to work it had to be perfect. Perfect meant practice. Someone was always working with them, perfecting all of them together with practice, practice, practice. This had been Harry and Louis' first chance alone together. It was also the first night they weren't worked to complete exhaustion. 

So there was Louis reclined in an uncomfortable, half-supported position where Harry had laid him. A hand was holding his own cock playing with it as he observed Harry with anticipation. 

Harry returned Louis' gaze. Louis was so expectant and hopeful. Welcoming was written there in Louis' search of Harry's face. They both wanted this so very much, not just Harry. 

But no. Harry could not do this. Not like this. It needed to be special, Harry thought. 

Ignoring how obscenely spectacular it looked to have Louis laying half-on, half-off a small counter, his legs spread, his lips bitten, with his sincere welcoming, Harry decided to wait. He pulled Louis up and kissed him. It was the smoldering, deep, tongue battling kind of kiss. The kind that is so complete, so demanding that it only ends because oxygen has left the entire room and one must pause. Catch a breath.

Harry broke the kiss. He saw the flash of dissatisfaction in Louis' face and then a sudden determination. 

In a flash Louis disappeared, sliding down to his knees at Harry's feet. It took Harry a second or two to realize his lightheadedness was caused by his breathlessness from their kiss mixing with his body's desire for the contact between them to be consummated.

This Harry realized as Louis took Harry's balls in one gently cradling touch of a hand while the other seized Harry's cock firmly. Lips took Harry's knob into a wet, hot mouth before Harry could make his protest, his intent for temporary delay, known. The sensations were so stimulating that Harry's hands seized Louis' hair and his body made an involuntary-like reaction with his hips jerking forward. 

A guttural moan escaped Harry's mouth as his head fell back and he flushed with the reward of thrusting a length of himself, a length that would gag even the most skilled, into Louis unapologetically. Deep throating was never something in Harry's nature to force upon someone so he dropped his head forward with his eyes opening to look in fright. He feared looking because he was shocked at how this unprecedented brutality came over him. Harry's discovery was a surprise. 

The calmness on Louis' face suggested that Louis' acceptance of Harry's overture was his own greatest pleasure. Louis' countenance showed no concern although his closed eyelids couldn't hold back accidental release of a few tears from the strain. Harry gasped at the beauty and the sensations Louis elicited. Next he saw the eyelashes start to flutter. Another gasp and a moan escaped Harry with his uncontrolled ecstasy encouraging Louis. 

More fluttering of lashes foreshadowed then as Louis' eyes opened. He looked up at Harry as he hummed the sort of noise that suggested deliciousness as he backed most of Harry's length out, taking some air through his nose, then sunk himself down Harry's length again with his eyes once more closed. An obscene slurping noise mixed with another moan of willful intent to deep throat again indicating that Louis was enjoying taking as much of Harry's endowed length as he could manage. 

"Fuck Louis, oh fuck," Harry said with relief and softness. He tried to make his hands be gentle in touching Louis. He tried to not pull the back of Louis head forward, not to forcefully thrust himself deep again, but Louis was unraveling him. It was the rhythm, the way he sucked coming off. The way he ran the tip of his tongue along Harry's vein as he sunk down. How each of Louis' hands offered arousing tenderness and firmness on Harry's body while his mouth applied its pleasures. 

Louis had one hand on the base of Harry's cock which he gripped with an alternation of a strangling hold and release with each passage his mouth took as he sucked Harry off. Simultaneously Louis other hand caressed Harry's balls with a tickling playfulness making Harry wish he could pause a minute. Maybe he could ask for Louis to lick them? Maybe Louis would let Harry feel that tongue and those lips for a bit with the expertise of Louis' teasingly perfection focusing on his balls, just maybe? 

Harry realized to make any such request he'd have to stop his mouth from articulating the same repeated mantra it had been uttering as Louis sucked him off. He would have to stop his repeating words of, "fuck Louis, oh Fuck...." the never ending string linked and repeated between moans and gasps. 

Silence did come to Harry. It came when he felt needle-tip sized pricks of tingling begin to wash over his skin and he choked his words with a heart-stopping gasp. This tingling sensation that began as diffused across the surface of his entire body became more concentrated and targeted. It found its crescendo as he orgasmed with such power that he teetered on that pleasure pain boundary until he felt his body weaken and his vision darken. 

It was not a complete blackout that took Harry to the floor. Louis guided Harry down as required in his weaken-knee state. Communicating more with a guiding touch than words Louis was laughing about Harry's faintness as much as he was laughing at himself, coughing and a bit choked from being the cause of it. Simply put Harry had never had an orgasm that. He had never felt as much like his cells were exploding indivually, sweeping across his body in a rush. 

They laid there together on the floor, Harry's mind blissed into non-sensibility and Louis' self-satisfied amusement rendering them each content. They wrapped arms and limbs together into a weaved mass and remained speechless. Each had a need to regain breath, calm their heart rate, enjoying being pressed into one. 

Harry suddenly felt like he was a man devoid of all energy. It had been sucked out of him. He had this sado-erotic image as he drifted into sleep. In the sleep-boundary induced vision Harry watched the two of them as a person floating in the room outside of his own body would do. 

In his dream viewscape, Louis was on his knees, on the floor and devouring Harry. Colorful cloud-like trails of energy were visible. These transparent, flowing rays revealed that Louis was sucking Harry's life force through Harry's dick like some vampire as he drew from Harry his orgasm and swallowed Harry's cum. 

Harry's last, semi-wakeful idea was that maybe he was impossibly tired for that precise reason, because Louis had fed from him. Then Harry's dream burst from the nearly disturbing erotic fantasy into bright light and he was in the reality of the past. Déjà-vous, he replayed the prior month starting with the what happened after the party where he met Louis again. It was their second meeting but it had been like the first time, an energy or a force pulled them into it. Fated lovers. 


	3. Otherworldly mix of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continues in a dressing room at a concert hall. The chapter mixes in elements of prior events as Harry reflects about a stormy night when Louis walked into the band's lives.

Waking to the feeling of cool air hitting his skin where Louis had been pressed to his side. Harry realized that they were still in the makeup/wardrobe room, still on the floor. It was dark and he was so tired. As he stirred he heard Louis whisper a hush to him and something about just getting a cover for them. 

Louis was rummaging through the rack of clothes that was there. He came back to Harry's side and slipped down to the floor beside Harry while draping some articles of clothing he found on the wardrobe rack over Harry to make a patchwork of covers. 

Soon Louis' body was pressing back into Harry's and when Harry felt a firm thigh slip over his legs, an arm stretch across his chest, he gave into it the nuzzling whispers placed with kisses on his neck, suggestions to return to sleep. Still Harry wasn't sure how he'd ever survived such a visceral orgasm like the one he'd just had a little bit before, so, yeah, sleep. Under a makeshift blanket of patchwork clothes. On a floor. In the makeup room of a concert hall. Because he had everything he needed pressed into him telling him to. Nothing else mattered. Harry gave himself to the suggestion and with it he went back into his dreams. 

***

Harry's dreams were really just a replay of what had happened following the masquarade party over a month ago. The party where Harry met Louis for a second time. It had simply been that every minute of everyday since his party Harry had a singular focus. 

A boy had showed up there like something from a dream. Or no, something déjà vous. Out of a storm, or maybe even created by the storm like the birth of a mythical creature. He was pretty and small. Slightly built but curvy. His lips were thin...the perfect kind of thin, whimsical in how they reflected his emotions. His eyes too had been the teller-of-stories able to reveal his thoughts and emotions. 

Seconds after their meeting Harry was uncontrollably attracted to Louis. But when this mythical-like creature admitted some relationship with Ben Winston, paparazzi and the person who brought Louis out to Harry's that night, Harry reversed his emotions from attraction to repulsion. Harry's immediate defensive, fear-based, withdrawl resulted in the beautiful, compelling lad fleeing the party, going back out into the storm like Cinderella running from the ball in the famed fairy tale. 

The error which Harry made by letting immediate, wrongful assumptions rule his emotions over trusting his instincts was a big mistake. If he had just hesitated and inquired for more information. It was mistake that drug Harry's emotions down into despair. Afterall, he had planned the entire stupid party to find his one true love. When he did, he turned the mysterious fortunate act of fate away. 

And Harry learned this had been Fate's second offering. 

Harry erroneous judgement put him back to where he started. His heart that had long been under so much stain, keeping band down low, on break, all because Harry was teetering on some edge of some emotional downward spiral. He'd just never been meant for the loneliness of the life of a celebrity. A life where all the girls want the star, but not really with wanting him for who he was without the fame. Besides insincerity, there was another problem Harry had been facing. All the poeple he really liked, really felt attraction for, they just weren't the girls he was supposed to be seen as coupling with. And so for a week following the second of chance meetings with Louis Harry hung on his four mate's words and devoured every detail they shared about this storm-boy creature. The details they revealed to Harry repeated over and over again in his mind...a singular obsession. 

To be fair, it really wasn't entirely only Harry who obsessed. The things the others said about their experiences during the masquerade party that night made it impossible for any of them to shake this feeling. Louis seemed like a piece of them, something they needed. This hunch became particularly strong with what Liam remembered about Louis and shared. Liam shared his feelings eloquently when he said that in their short time together working on the song Louis just "...made him feel lighter, happier. Not needing to take the business of song writing too seriously. And the song just worked out with ease." 

Simply put, Liam concluded, "Louis was like a missing piece. I felt it when he was at your party and we hung out plucking away at a song together. I remembered him from the auditions and I wondered how different it would be if he had been part of us. He has such an annoying, loud attitude he puts up, but he's all show and smack talk for an act. It's what he says when he's thinking no one is listening that shows his true side." 

Zayn described how in his chat with Louis, their shared confessions to each other of the ruining of the paparazzi's plan. The way they both took from Winston what he had to maligne Harry made Zayn feel like he had a partner in crime, someone who would always have his back. Niall simply added that Louis gave him the same feeling he had growing up with an older brother; someone who was looking after him. 

Finally the four of them decided as a group to visit with "uncle Simon" and see if they could resolve some questions. It lead them where they could not believe. 

... . 

Simon was completely aware of who Louis Tomlinson was. The four boys of One Direction told Simon about this nawling feeling about Louis which they had been obsessing over for a week since he turned up at Harry's party. 

Simon had a knowing smile, like he always did, like this was something he always expected. Expectations? The four of them didn't expect the response they received.

"We had an idea about you lads, Nicole and I. After you auditioned and we made our cuts but both she and I had this feeling. We decided that while each of you had a great deal of talent that it would be better with you all put together. Maybe it was because you are all so young, maybe that, the maturity that is needed. But maybe, it was just the way some voices seem to enhance and resonate when together."

Simon's story had the full attention of Zayn, Niall, Liam and Harry. While Zayn was pressed back into the soft cushion of the couch like he was afraid. Niall bit his nails to the point of nearly drawling blood, Harry and Liam sat forward on their seat edge nervously exchanging glances.

"We considered the quality of each of your voices. It was pretty clear there was some power in Liam's, undeveloped richness in yours, Harry. We started thinking about how it works when groups perform together. There is a thing that happens. You see in families who come toghether in a vocal group have a sameness, a unity to their sound. It's nice. Very nice. But you see there's also a tendancy for there to be this homogenized kind of sound. We liked, Nicole and I liked, the idea of how distinctive Zayn would be, or Niall's voice in contrast to any others."

"As we played with this we realized we were stacking some power voices together, heading for a nice group sound. And so we agreed to this texture we wanted. We looked at our options and we decided, Payne, Styles, Malik, Horan and Tomlinson."

Liam and Harry nearly fell of the couch. All four of them bolted upright and said, "What?"

"You heard me. Tomlinson. The interns were supposed to go back out and find the five of you. The four ladies from the solo girls where supposed to come back to be a group and five boys."

*** 

Not in a million years would the four of them believe that they could reveal a thing like they did to Simon and have him transform their world. Yet after they met with Simon stuff happened. 

It was a few days after their meeting and Harry was called by Simon, directed to be ready when Paul showed up. Paul arrived driving a large SUV and with him were Zayn, Niall and Liam. 

They drove through town and Paul directed them, "You have some time so if Louis is home and alone you need to tell him that he might have an opportunity to join the band. If he's interested you need to give him this phone. It will allow him to communicate privately with Simon. There's a passcode that he needs to change to a more secure one from its current code which is "Simon41D". Hopefully Louis is home, because right now his manager...his flatmate...his ummm, boyfriend, is in a meeting with Simon. It's both a distraction to allow you to potentially make contact with Louis alone and a deception that may take Winston on a path of his own undoing."

The four lads listen, exchanged glances over the secret spy mission feeling to the entire thing. Paul pulled over at a very upscale building and parked streetside twisting around in his seat he looked back at the four of them. He spoke to all of them but he looked mostly at Harry. 

"Simon would like to see this work out for a lot of reasons. This could lead to Winston no longer hunting you. It could infuse the band with new life and energy...and Harry, there's more to be said for what it might mean for Louis. Now get going. I'll keep an eye out in case we have Winston returning unexpectedly. They live at #4, it's on the corner."

Knocking on the door to the flat they were uncertain what to do, what to say. Liam stood up a little taller and they all knew he'd take the lead. The door opened and looking at them with surprise was Louis. One glance at Louis and Harry's heart melted.

Louis looked smaller than Harry remembered. Smaller, more delicate, more beautiful. One thing was definately different. The last time Harry saw him Louis had warmed from his storm-drenched state in which Harry had initially found him and had become an inticingly, seductive looking. Now as they stood before each other for the first time in more than a week Louis looked stressed and weary. 

He wore a beanie that some soft, fringe poked out beneath, an oversized jumper that was too big even with its rolled sleeves and a baggy pair of sweats. His eyes lit up when he saw the four of them but under his eyes were eyebags, darken shadows of exhaustion. Harry also noticed there was a hint of something which made Harry's heart ache to consider; maybe it was, Harry feared, a faded bruise under one cheekbone. If it were a bruise it would most likely be some remnant from around the time of the party, Harry surmised. 

Seeing the four of them Louis' face became etched with the crinkles of a smile and he spoke the name "Harry!" with a breathlessness that took the ache from Harry's heart and filled it with sunshine instead...

***

"Harry."

"Harry.."

"Hazza..."

Harry woke slowly. He'd been dreaming about the recent turn of events. Going to Simon to discuss Louis. Going to see Louis with the plan Simon put together that brought them here...here? Yes, Harry remembered "here" was on the floor of the concert hall where they would have their first performance as a band of five. "Here" is where he was waking from the first attempt to have actual sex with Louis, the subject of his overwhelming obsession, but having it go different than his hopes because of a lack of foresight and preparation. 

Instead of Harry's wish of a spontaneous, romantic first they had gone the route of Harry receiving a mind-altering blowjob followed by Harry basically passing out. Embarrassingly. 

Once again Harry heard the raspy, soft call of his name and then he woke abruptly with a startle because he realized suddenly that Louis was not pressed into him anymore. Rather, Louis was straddling Harry's legs and breathing hot exhalations onto ticklish areas of Harry's pelvis. In one hand he was holding Harry's cock.

Awake? Yes, now Harry was absolutley, positively awake. The Louis he had been dreaming about who looked so weary that day at Ben Winston's flat was replaced by this Louis who looked nothing other than completely mischievous. The hot breath he was blowing on Harry was being replaced by wet, skin-sucking kisses. Louis looked up from where his lips and tongue played on Harry's skin and he engaged in more play by moving his hand to slide smoothly the length of Harry's shaft. 

Harry was thinking to comment on how adorable the naughty the look was on Louis' face when it occured to Harry that his dick was indeed sliding with ease in Louis' hand.

Lube. Louis had found some lube. It had to be. And within seconds of all these seductive actions Harry was becoming engorged yet Harry had to know.

"Wha..wha, where did you find the lube...oh..." 

Harry had to halt mid thought because Louis was squirting more of the gel onto Harry's dick and then used his own body to rid his hand of some of the excess as he licked the sensitive area around Harry's balls.

Pleased with himself and abandoning furthering marking of Harry's milky white skin on his pelvis area, Louis stood up on his knees so Harry could see him as he answered. Louis had something of a Cheshire Cat grin. He stroked Harry's cock with a rugged handling to offset abandoning his oral torments. Louis' other hand touched his own cock, which like Harry's, was nearly fully erect signaling his need. 

"It's the funniest thing. These articles of clothing I pulled from the rack. They seemed to have some lumps in the pockets, the pockets of Liam's jackets. And this tube slid out when I moved them as I shifted them to try to keep them on top of us. When I found the lube I sorted around more and there are these condom wrappers too. They were in Zayn's overcoat pocket."

Louis looked at Harry with amusement evident on his face. "I think finding lube and condoms in Liam and Zayn's coat pockets is hilarious. The funny thing is I don't think its mere coincidence that their wardrobe ensembled for a specific occassion each have this stuff in the pockets."

Harry was wide-eyed but laughing too as Louis finished with putting a hand over his mouth to catch himself as he giggled out the last words, "I think those two have a little secret ritual that they do to relax each other..."

"Come'mere you" Harry said and he reached up to take Louis with a hand on the back of Louis neck and pulled Louis down into him for a kiss. They could investigate the idea of Ziam-thing another time. Harry was just grateful for the miracle of magically appearing lube. 

They found themselves exploring each other for some timeless period. Harry's concentration was fluttering around. At times he focused on what his tongue was doing when he was kissing Louis. Other times he was groping Louis' bum or stroking Louis' cock if his hand could get between them as they were chest to chest lying on the floor. He loved the way Louis was so light and so easily made into a sensitive wreck from the tiniest thing Harry did to him. 

Finding a tube of lube handy as they wrestled against each other Harry was elated that it was the flip-top type. He flooded his hand with some and went directly to wipe it where it could be best used, in the warm cleft of Louis' arse. Harry made his way to fingering Louis' entrance. 

Louis was quick to give himself up to Harry when Harry made his intent clear to enter Louis with the tip of one finger. 

"Yes, please, yes" Louis gasped. Louis also responded to Harry's touch with tilting his bum up. 

Louis seemed so needy for this that Harry wanted to throw Louis off of the top of him so that he could enjoying seeing Louis like this for the first time, back arched, bum up, slicked with lube. And yet Harry knew he was zealous enough from just feeling Louis' arse with his hands that seeing it spread in all its glory might bring forward another orgasm prematurely on the sight of it. 

Louis was purring these "yes, please, yes" words with Harry's finger inside him. Louis was careful in how he was undulating his body. His movements were for an expressed purpose. 

It was a challenge. With each roll of Louis' hips Harry lost his penetration of one finger as Louis' body adjusted to it. So Harry had to insert two fingers to keep his contact secure by the added tightness another digit. Without words other than the "yes, please, yes" Harry was aware that what Louis still wanted more. 

Harry was about to slip Louis off of him and ask to eat him out wanting to be so gentle with Louis. Harry was still needing to salvage a romantic kind of thing when all of a sudden Louis shifted himself to sitting on Harry's thighs. Grabbing Harry's cock and his own too with one hand he began a firm stroke as he spoke. He sounded alive with desperation. 

"Hazza I know you want to take all night to open me slowly, but m'needing you in me now... Now, NOW!" 

Harry looked at the way Louis eyes seemed dark and hungry. The cut of Louis cheekbones seemed more servere, like he was made of dangerous sharp edges, dangerous. Louis was danger. Becoming the thing he was before, something that would devour Harry if he didn't get what he wanted quick.

Glancing down at Louis' hand which held them both in one tight grip Harry saw that Louis' slit was leaking precum. His body was yearning. He needed some. Desperation infused him. Harry realized Louis was just this uniquely, otherworldly mix of things; danger and delicate, fearless and sweet, flawed and perfect creature.

Harry seized Louis by the hips and raised him. Then he swatted Louis' hand none too softly off their cocks which Louis' hand was challenged to hold as a pair given Harry's size. Harry took his own shaft in hand to position his knob on the entrance of Louis' tight, barely prepped hole. Feeling the heat on his cock from Louis' body he looked at Louis' face. Louis was nodding his head "yes" and his lower lip trembled like he was on the verge of tears. 

With a deep, confident command to his voice Harry said, "Sit on my dick love. Fuck yourself on my cock like you don't want to be able to walk tomorrow. I'll be your tool for you to use, babe."

Strain, determination and desire washed over Louis' face as he bore himself down onto Harry. Biting his lower lip more to stop its trembling Harry felt Louis sink onto him so slowly, so tight.


	4. Biting nails and a splatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continues and there is a mid-fuck daydream and the story of what happened as Louis joined the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple important notes: Credit to real 1D for the interview on the director's chairs that is referenced in this fic, the dance atop a wardrobe, the 1D day where Louis and Zayn were in the Indian silk garments which all served as inspiration for this fuckery. There have been some amazing tumblr bloggers compilations of Louis "riding dick". 
> 
> "Bearding" is a very misogynist construction. Like the term "slut". It is meant to shame the individual. It is not used in this fiction to endorse the business of bearding or the attacks on the individuals thus employed. It's strickly relevant in the context with the story.

Louis took all of Harry. It was a slow, intense, burning pleasure. 

With each slight increment on the downward ride on Harry's hard shaft Harry offered Louis support, assurance of his hands that he kept on placed on Louis' hips. When Louis bottomed out Harry panted with exhilaration seeing this beauty nestled down having taken all of him. 

Tiny shudders were visible as Louis dropped his head which hid his face from Harry's searching eyes. Harry filled with a new sense of marvel for his lover. 

Harry's pants of delight slowed as he waited arrested with anticipation for any signs of what is next from Louis who was simply stilled with Harry buried deep inside him. To Harry it seemed an eternity of time.

Slowly Louis lifted his chin, rolling his head to the side. His neck was exposed to Harry. The sight of it brought such and eruption of desire that Harry wanted to seize control of this love-drenched torture and mark Louis there. He wanted to begin wrecking Louis from underneath him. He needed to take Louis to pieces so he could hold him close, mark that golden, glistening neck so e-v-e--r-y-o-n-e would know, Louis was claimed. Their mates would know it was Harry. The thought of the other lads blushing faces when they saw Louis branded, especially Niall's embarrassed expression, aroused Harry's more with the need to mark his property. 

Yet Harry tempered his desire; he expanded his senses to take in all of this before him. The perspiration caused by the exertion to had made every lithe muscle of Louis' defined and more sculpted. Louis' scent filled Harry's nostrils. Harry wanted to taste Louis as well, taste him while he fucked him. Unable to fathom how that was even possible Harry moaned becuase this waiting for Louis to move was excruciatingly hard to bear. Harry puzzled over how Louis had taken all of him so well. This as he studied where their bodies met as one and his sounds of pleasure about the beauty of them molded together morphed into words mumbled almost as if to himself, "Mm'gonna be fucked s'good not walkin' out of here..." 

Harry was uncertain if Louis was EVER going to begin to move when Louis turned his gaze up to Harry, smiled a devious, amused smile and responded to Harry's words, "Fuck myself on you until I can't walk? Hazza you're not, not going to escape the feel of me. You're not going anywhere soon, m'love." 

Harry saw the challenge and Louis began to shift his hips. Louis' hands grasped onto Harry's chest, each grabbing flesh of a breast that he sunk his barely-there nails into. He marked Harry's skin with his nails as he moved. 

What had been burning pleasure wen Louis first sank on Harry was worked into a rythmic, rolling stimulation. Harry felt himself being fucked into a pattern of sensations that took him from one edge to another like each stroke on his dick was chasing two distinctly different sources of breathtaking exhilaration. Louis took Harry right to the edge then Louis swept the near climax away from Harry and took him to the other edge.

Harry lost himself to this. Occassionly he winched because Louis bit his fingers into the flesh around Harry's nipples so hard Harry was certain Louis was drawling blood. Harry's torso was so wet with sweat that Harry felt a burn on the broken skin. It was like Louis was saying "look at me" although Harry knew he couldn't risk even the slightest glance. 

Only the shift in weight with the flowing movements of Louis' hips revealed to Harry that Louis was becoming more and more abandoned to his own pleasure. Without looking up Harry knew Louis was rolling his head forward and back with each arch of his back as he fucked himself on Harry's cock. Harry sensed this by feel and feel alone. Harry knew that he really, really could not, no, not risk looking Louis like this. Nope. 

....

In the weeks since Louis joined them Harry had already seen far too much of Louis in movement for much self-control. This kind of dick-riding, poll dancing, undulating move was already witnessed many times prior, although never so intimately. Whether it was spontaneous dancing that erupted at an interview, photoshoot or at a rehearsal, Louis would use his hips in a way that said, "born to ride dick". 

Everyone had seen it. 

It was so naturally a part of Louis' personality. 

Oddly enough this flamboyance somehow worked for the needed distraction from the favorite target of the media which had long been the defenseless Harry. Defenselessness being the best description of Harry's type of personality. 

Once Louis joined the band all the scrutiny about Harry shifted. It had always been that Harry was so much the fandom favorite that he was doomed with love-of-Harry-obsessions to the point of destruction. Most of the self-described "Harry-girls" we're subconsciously certain that Harry was meant to be with them. They may not admit it, but the truth was no one could be with Harry to their satisfaction. With Louis becoming the fifth member of One Direction the scrutiny went off Harry. 

Once Louis signed a contract with One Direction's management, a PR blitz began to establish the new addition to the band. They worked days that frequently had them booked for gruelingly long hours. Most of their days were 16 hours from door to door. The media blitz was working. Louis being made a part of One Direction had transformed many things. 

Working a break-neck place allowed for Harry to see the changes for his mates almost immediatley because things were happening fast. Liam was so much less serious because Louis was fielding so many difficult questions with wit and ease. Niall was suddenly more confident becuase all suggestions he was not so much a vocal talent as the other three redirected to Louis. The merit of what Niall's voice brought was seen in a different light and Louis answered the questions about his singing with great humility. If he was pained by the implied insults he didn't show it. Zayn was perhaps the most transformed. He and Louis were immediate partners in mayhem, pranks and mischief. This brought Zayn out of his typically shy hiding place. 

The greatest transformation was in Harry and the pressure that had long been on him. This was despite that rumors flew because of how Harry couldn't help but give off a constant look of needing to passionately attack Louis like he intended to fuck him into a wall even amidst a crowded room of press. 

It didn't help that two days after it was announced about the new addition in the band that there was talk about two members of 1D were caught kissing behind the scenes at a publicity event. 

After that rumor the question "what do you look for in a girl, Harry" was no longer the top question from the media. Harry choked back his fears when repeatedly it was Louis who was asked, always the same question about whether he was single. Louis answered with out a blink or spot of hesitation, that he "had someone special". No pronoun. 

A huge part of the addition of Louis to the band was intended to remake Harry's image. Harry had already been seen, countless times not pairing up well the various celebrities who were the "girlfriend of the month" his management tried to pitch to the press for him. He'd already failed countless times at using the proper pronouns himself in interviews about his perfect someone. A few times over the years he'd been on the edge, saying things such as "gender is not that important". With Louis joining the band, management had a plan of how to keep the nature of things between Harry and Louis hushed. 

Louis would have a girlfriend. She was being arranged. Something, pretty and easy to like. A beard girls could relate to. It seemed a great plan because it peeled scrutiny away from Harry. Even when they were sitting in a room in front a crowd of people, with the overtly lustful desire Harry showed when he looked at Louis, the narrative was still changed. Harry-girls couldn't see Louis as Harry's. 

Harry was pained by this from the standpoint of the closet that was being forced upon them, but Louis seemd so willing to put himself out there as a construction that suited the "best interests" of the band. Louis repeatedly reassured Harry as they rode in a darkened vehicle where they were shielded from view between interviews. He held Harry's hands in his and was convincing that he could play the role that the management wanted because of where he had come from. And, Harry knew, this to be true because the truth was Louis loved him. 

Harry saw the love in everything Louis did. The bearding was huge. But it wasn't just the big things. It was all the little things. 

*** 

Their first day of interviews after the bearding Harry was sullen. A conflict raged in Harry. This arrangement was bring something that was missing, a piece of them, to revitalize them all as a group. But Harry was sad. It was the fifth interview of the day and Harry was dreading the questions that would come. Directed at Louis, "Tell us Louis, give us some idea about when we might see this mysterious girlfriend?" 

Louis didn't elaborate on "the girlfriend" much. His answer came off as honest but discrete. Even through the truth was visible right in front of them everyone was accepting of "the girlfriend". 

Louis finished his answer and immediately became preoccupied with his own entertainment. The directors' style chairs they were sitting on were so flimsily made that Louis' chair was a toy for him. His answer to the girlfriend question was so nonchalantly delivered with Louis' childlike earnestly that his deception was impossible to detect. Louis began to drift off and shift around in his chair to expend some nervous energy. 

The woman interviewer was put off by Louis and his dismissively simple answer. She wanted an elaboration but Louis was still playing with his chair, keeping to less said was better than more. The interviewer went back to her stack of flash card questions and was going through the routine with the five of them. It was the same questions from a thousand other interviews. 

"What celebrity do you have a crush on?" 

"What one superhero skill do wish you had?"

Really? Is this an interview for 9yr olds? 

Harry looked over at Louis who had never reengaged with the questions following up after his girlfriend answer. He did his part on the girlfriend thing; he was going to play with his chair rocking in it like he was riding dick. Besides, Louis knew these questions were perfect for Liam and Niall. Liam had long been the one voice through most of the conversations before Louis, so Liam had this. And really, Liam was such a puppy-softy to inane media types. Always with impeccable manners. And Niall. Niall loved just being where ever he was and no conflict. He could answer the same stupid questions a billion times because he always knew he was so lucky. 

The questions went on...Harry's head got a clouded feeling and he tried to tune it out. What he heard was this "creek, crick, creek, crick" of the chair. 

Harry looked at Louis and realized the noise of Louis' chair was meant to capture Harry's attention. Louis was sitting on the weak chair and shifting in it such that it was straining with his distracting, childish restlessness. It was secretly amusing every one of them who had noticed already; that was everyone except Harry until this moment. Niall, Liam and Zayn were suppressing grins and the interviewer was beginning to get annoyed with Louis and casting glares at him. Off camera Harry saw the producer was looking agitated by Louis' antics. It was the start of what would become a secret trend for the band as a counter to annoying questions. Louis would simply go in hard as a twat. It was brilliant because it was so subtle that most people never understood its roots. 

As Harry began to closely observe this chair dance he suddenly got caught in its sexual undertones. Louis was innocently flexing in the chair and only a child or a moron would not see how much Louis' movements said, "I ride dick like I own it." 

Harry found himself blushing. He suddenly wanted the interview to end immediately so he could go relieve himself with a quick between-appointment-wank. 

For two weeks after that the "chair dance" haunted Harry because anytime Louis started dancing around Harry remembered that one day and he got hard in his jeans. So after several weeks of fearing the impact of Louis' branding of his mind with how good he would look riding Harry's cock there was no need for Harry to actually see it because his brain already filled in the information. And yet on the floor in a dressing room of an abandoned concert hall, after a month solid of in released sexual tension, here was Louis on his cock. 

Feeling the inevitability of the churning in his core, a first indication of an impending orgasming, Harry chanced a glance at Louis who was slick in Harry's hands which had never left those fabulous hips. Louis was small enough so that Harry's fingers were able to press deep into the sensational bum which Harry hoped would be bruised under his pressure. What his eyes revealed when he dared his first full inspection was indeed a beautiful dance. 

Louis was wet and flushed over his normally uniformly golden skin. His lips were bitten, red and made more plump. Muscles flexed. His face was showing his focus, his determination, his own abandonment to pleasure. And still Louis rolled his hips and stroked Harry's cock in rhythmic perfection. The dance. A very fluid, skilled dance. 

The shift of Harry's focus away from his own torso where Louis had been biting nails into flesh drew Louis attention to Harry's face. Their eyes met. Something transformed in Louis, Harry now realized, when they became intimate something came over Louis because of him, what Harry did to Louis. Harry was beginning to learn this, because, like when they met in the stream bed, then later at his party, or when Louis sucked him off just a short time before, it was a transcendence. It was fate, it was an otherworldly connection. Harry looked at Louis' eyes and they were so darkened that they were midnight blue. He felt a scorch and bliss before all focal faded. He heard Louis' voice say his name and a splatter of jizz hit Harry's torso adding to all of the feeling of burn.


	5. Fonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon sets Ben Winston up for destroying his own career.

Antonio was asleep waiting in the SUV when he woke hearing the two of them leaving the concert hall and finally walking toward him. He calculated that by the time he got Harry and Louis home they would have only a few hours sleep before he'd be picking them up to start the next day. It was a going to be big day, an important one, their first concert as a band of five vocalists. Finally they were the incarnation which Simon and Nicole had intended years ago. 

The streets were quiet. Antonio watched Harry and Louis coming his way knowing what they must have been doing for the hours he waited. Sure enough he could see by their faces which showed their exhausted, fucked-out, blissed contentment. They were completely into each other and oblivious to everything in their surroundings. Thankfully the hour made it so the streets were quiet. 

Harry was carrying Louis piggyback. So cute they were together that it made Antonio smile because of the beauty of it. Finally, Harry seemed free. 

Antonio thought about this. Harry had been restored by Louis. 

On Antonio fell the responsibility of Louis as his number one to protect. It was a chance at redemption for Antonio. This was his first time back in the business of celebrity security since his last very failed experience with a legendary talent, who sadly died of an overdose. When Antonio was given the chance to act as protector for Louis, it was because everything with Louis would be so complicated and Antonio's unique experience was needed. He could be trusted; Antonio wanted a chance at redemption for a situation that he never had control over. 

Meeting Louis for the first time in Simon's office Antonio learned immediately what was going to be the challenge. Simon was going to bring Louis into a boyband that was surrounded with gay rumors. Counter-intuitive was Simon's plan. By adding a gay member to a band that already struggled against negative hype over gay rumors the outcome seemed disasterous. But then, these weren't just any two gay people. In the weeks that followed, becoming over a month of tireless work, Antonio saw how right this plan of Simon's was. There was something special when Harry and Louis were together. With Louis in the band Harry broke out to be the sparkly-shoe wearing, stage prancing, free-spirit he was born to be. It allowed his charisma to soar. Louis became a sassy challenge for the media to reconcile. The dynamics worked beautifully. 

Yet there was the complication. It was not Harry and Louis. 

Louis met with Simon who outlined the offer to Louis which Louis accepted without any hesitation. The complication was in how to free Louis from his contractual obligations which bound him to his manager Ben Winston. Buying out contracts could be easy. Dealing with paparazzi could be easy. But the obstacle of negotiating with Ben Winston to assume the rights to Louis' career was made even more tricky because Louis and Ben had been in a relationship. It was a relationship that had slipped into a very dark place, therein was part of the difficulty, but it seemed both were done with it. 

It was Antonio who was the only other witness to the earlier private confession Louis gave Simon of everything that had happened between he and Ben. Louis didn't hold anything back. What he didn't reveal himself, some of the worst of Ben's doings, Simon had learned through his channels and so the history was already clear to Simon before he met with Louis. Following their meeting Simon contacted Winston.

Ben Winston had been a frustrated artist who saw his career lagging when he went to the XFactor audtions to "scout" talent. His intentions were to make a run at getting in on the ground floor with some future celebrities to target for his celebrity candid photgraphy business. He only intended to do some freelance papping until his real career took off. It was at the XFactor where he discovered Harry Styles who would become his money ticket. It was there also that he also picked up his first management gig, taking Louis Tomlinson literally out from under Simon and the XFactor.

In time several things happened. Winston became addicted to the sleezy ease of celebrity stalking and he became addicted to using his client, Louis, for personal gain, both professionally and privately. Simon didn't have to hear more from Louis the admission that he and Ben had been sexually involved because he already had connected dots of several rumors to know what Ben was doing. In fact, Simon had reason to suspect that Louis himself didn't know all of what Ben really did to use his client. On thing was certain Ben had really not been doing anything to establish Louis as an artist like a manager should. 

The rumors that other people alluded to about Ben and Louis revealed to Simon a pattern about Ben. It was a pattern that Simon felt he could use. He could break Ben's contract with Louis. And if Louis was willing to try to help Simon play Ben along, he could break Ben Winston, they could together. Once and for all Ben would be gone. Louis would be free and Harry would no longer be the target of Ben Winston's very established, successful stalking.

***

Ben Winston had a talent that should have led to the type of success he studied and worked for. As Simon looked over the portfolio it was clear that had Ben stayed out of the gutter his real work would have been recognized eventually. 

Simon was looking over a few pictures to refresh his memory as he waited for Ben to arrive. There was enough to fill a large gallery. Ben specialized in capturing people with his lens in ways that told stories. His street candids of regular people showed his ability to do that. It also suggested how much more talent he had than what would be guessed from his celebrity candids that made him a wicked paparazzi.

In addition to the urban street candids there were some amazing studio photos. Many were nudes. Some were borderline pornographic. Simon was pretty certain Louis was the model for most of these photos in Ben's collection. They were spectacular; Louis was spectacular. No wonder Ben couldn't resist fucking him. 

Simon closed the portfolio while thinking about the images that he knew were out there somewhere which Ben didn't include when he sent samples of his work as requested before the interview. If Ben was as greedy as Simon expected, he'd miss the subtleties of the contract Simon would offer him and he'd never see the loop-holes which would be his undoing.

Simon would offer Ben a role with the 1D team to be their videographer. Exclusively in charge of an array of projects. Videos, films, and interviews made in-house to drive promotions. Ben's work would fill One Direction illustrative books. It would be Ben's dream come true.

All Ben had to do was to sign on with the team and turn over Louis to come under the same contract that the other boys signed a few years prior. If Simon was correct, Ben would see his own fame and the fortune he'd make and he would miss that there was a retroactive ownership of rights to anything to do with Louis that would go back to 2010. 

If Simon was right, eventually someone would come up with one of the rumored pornograhic situations Ben put Louis into and it would be a cause for termination, grounds for complete failure. Simon was smart, wicked smart. He put three linchpins in the contract such that Ben would be likely to miss one if not all of them. There were terms about intellectual property rights and prior distribution of images. 

Simon was certain of two things; Ben's greed and the incompleteness of the portfolio Ben sent over on Simon's request. What Ben was hiding would haunt him. 

Antonio had watched this meeting between Cowell and Winston. Simon was so shrewd, so calculated, so brilliant. The difference between Ben and Louis was amazing. Louis had clearly been so duped in his youthful in experience and yet was honest and open. Ben was consumed by his own interests, his ego. 

Simon was subtle in the negotiations. As Ben became more giddy over what looked like a dream come true for him his true self slipped and he revealed how despicable his values were. The way Simon didn't respond to unpalatable comments with any indication of his position seduced Ben into more inappropriate remarks. Ben didn't have to specifically say what he'd been getting by using Louis, it was implied repeatedly documenting Simon's analysis. 

After the contract was signed and Ben departed, Simon looked at Antonio as if to question the other man's opinion of what they witnessed. 

Antonio spoke with a flush of anger. He had been restrained and quiet the entire time but was clearly wanting to share his opinion. "I want to pound that guy! Can you believe him? He's bragging about...with a kid half his age and has the audacity to make it sound like he's giving anything up by committing to this contract! I thought he was going to ask for more money. He probably wasn't even honest about the last set of pictures he sold of Harry." 

Simon looked over the papers he had Ben signed. "He was holding something back, maybe about whether he still had pictures of Harry, maybe. Maybe it's something with Louis. He's so egoistical that whatever it is, something will surface and that is what I want." 

"I also think Louis characterized him very perceptively. It will only be a matter of time before he will run into conflict with his responsiblities for the work he'll need to do. It will be Harry, it will be Louis. He's been making so much money off them that he will act on his greed. You can feel his hate for Louis coming off him. Whatever was the cataylst, I'm guessing Harry, he's not happy that his so-called "slutty twink" isn't giving him the outlet he needs. I think if he has to look at the fonding that will go on between Harry and Louis that Ben Winston will undo himself within short order." 

*** 

"Fonding". Right. That was one word for it. Antonio was amazed at Harry and Louis who were finally getting into the vehicle with their fucked-out, blissed smiles on their faces and mumbles of apologies for being so long before they came out to the car. Harry started to say that they only wanted to wait long enough to make certain crowds had cleared but Antonio waved his remarks off and gave them a reassuring smile. He gently reprimanded them only by saying that they needed more sleep than they would get; that was his only concern. 

Sitting togther on the back seat Harry and Louis seemed unable to stay awake. Antonio smiled about them again. He thought they had been doing an amazing job of handling a busy schedule and keeping themselves from being too overt when it was clear from day one that they wanted each other. 

"Fond" was the word for them in a nutshell. Harry was so fraught with the strain of withholding his lust for Louis that he frequently was seen doing something like putting a finger in his mouth and chewing on it for restraint, oblivious to his appearance. He was also the king of "the creepy love stare". Harry sometimes had an unblinking fixation of Louis that looked like he wanted to jump Louis and savagely fuck him right where they stood, room full of spectators and cameras be dammed. 

Louis did a different kind of fonding. He was so sassy and assertive in every setting except with Harry. The effect of Harry on Louis was the cutest sort of softening. He went slack and kitten like if so much as a breeze came off of Harry and swept over his skin. The contrast was so striking that one could not help but assume Louis would easily submit to Harry given the slightest chance. If Harry was talking, everything about Louis would shout "Isn't my boyfriend cute?" Louis would have physical changes in his energy and posture that revealed his fondness. Like Harry, Louis had no control. 

By example, if Louis wanted to move Liam from a spot along side a table where they were signing autographs he would reach over a twist Liam's nipple hard making Liam yelp and jump away. A comedic smile from Louis would appease Liam who would accept Louis' dominance. However, if Louis wanted to make Harry move so he could access a space Louis would gently place a hand on Harry, someplace like an arm, and run his hand gently along as much skin as he could clearly creating a feather-like shiver effect in Harry. 

The two of them were obvious. O-b-v-i-o-u-s. Another glance at the boys on the back seat, revealed a huddled mass of two as one. Their adorable devotion to each other made Antonio smile as he drove on. The next day was indeed going to be huge.


	6. Tiny Yellow Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictionalized re-telling of the poolside Harry

As a band of five the feeling was more that right. Somehow everything had become natural, like it was something always meant to be. Yet, it was also better. 

They piled off the stage having performed their first time as a group of five with a high from the response of the crowd carrying them like a pleasant breeze. They were grabbing each other into group hugs, jumping up onto one and other and generally overwhelmed with wild, energetic elation. All of them were laughing, screaming, talking over each other as they bounced around, hugged and tumbled like a mass of puppies moving from the stage further away to waiting attendants. 

Between Harry and Louis there was an eye contact that expressed a thousand words. With each meeting of green and blue wordless thoughts were exchanged; following their intimate exchange the night before these two were connected as if one.

When the others saw the held glance between Harry and Louis it warmed them as well. Finally Harry seemed restored, released, free.

That was ironic. Restored. Released. Free. None of those words seemed accurate for the bounds placed upon them when Louis came into the band and yet there they were. Harry was no longer on some edge of decline. It was because of Louis. Louis was Harry's strength. With Louis at his side Harry morphed into some confident, more cheeky version of himself. 

Harry was not alone in his gains through the addition of Louis to the band. All of them were made better. Liam, long suffering as the serious, sensible one became a lot less constrained. Louis was his inspiration. Or maybe not inspiration, maybe more like annoying prick, the twat Louis could be, a constant creator of levity. Liam found himself drawn to the lightness, the silliness. Liam developed a more natural ease. It was more fun now. 

Niall found that with Louis in the band he was no longer the one member of the band constantly defending his voice. While his role was always essential, compared against the power voices of the other three, Niall was always underrated. With Louis joining the band there were two benefits that directly impacted this concern. Louis' voice having a quality of frailty to it drew criticism away from Niall's especially since Louis had join after the band was formed. 

Another positive for Niall was to learn from Louis how to responded to the criticisms. Louis had a maturity to dealing with the critics. He often used humor. Sometimes he went out ahead with insults one for one. With fans he was always gracious. It had never occured to Niall the simple way Louis would just agree with a fan who basically just was there for one member of the band. It was effective and non-confrontational. Louis never seemed to feel the need to disagree just becuase someone was a so-called Harry-girl. Or a Liam-girl. He just took in stride with the mantra, it is what it is. 

Most helpful of all to Niall to see was how the others had Louis' back; this gave Niall a sense of authenicty to words his mates had been telling him for years. 

When it was Louis that the others defended, Niall could understand how sincere their support really was in what they had been doing for him as well. Prior to Louis being part of the band, Niall had this hidden fear that Liam, Zayn and Harry pretended for him that his voice was just as important. Looking at the scrutiny directed at Louis and seeing how his mates handled it, Niall finally realized his own worth. He was an equal.

Of all four of them it was likely Zayn who had the most outward transformation by Louis becoming one of them in the band. 

Zayn was always so painfully shy. The Bradford boy had long been misunderstood and mis-labeled at every turn. Before Louis it seemed there were times Zayn might leave the band. With Louis Zayn had someone to let his creative mind explore even where it was maybe heading to the mischievous side. 

Zayn could make the typical mistakes of youth and Louis would go in with him on every wrong turn like each mistake was a new adventure. Harmless, just boys being boys. If Zayn started to go into a Twitter war, youthful impulsiveness getting the better of him...maybe because it was inspired by liquid courage...the attack that came back on Zayn would become Louis' folly. Zayn would be spared. Louis seemed impervious to the attempt damage him unlike Zayn. Nearly immediatley this won Louis a labeled as the master of sass.

***

The alarm went off and Harry wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. It had been several weeks since the first concert with Louis as part of One Direction and their pace had been exhausting with performances, promotions, interviews and fan contact. His body was telling him he needed more sleep.

As he laid there thinking Harry recognized that it was what he did after they went to bed, with Louis, that was exhausting him, not the schedule. He made a mental note to skip sex for one night to catch up on some sleep then he pressed his bum back into the body draped over him like a cape. Louis.

Louis was obviously not waking with ease on this morning either. The arm and leg of one side of his boy was draped over Harry's body and a restful breath on the back of Harry's neck indicated the alarm hadn't disturbed him. Given the exertion of their lovemaking during the night, Harry knew he'd need to pry Louis from sleep with some hot tea. Maybe bring it to him in bed. That lead to Harry's imagination thinking of doing this while wearing only an apron. 

Louis had liked it when Harry had used this approach of seduction on previous mornings. It had the effect of making Louis compelled to discover what was hiding behind the "curtain" and a subsequent blowjob. Harry's experience was that the naked-except-for-wearing-an-apron had a 100% return investment on getting sucked off. 

The thought of Louis' mouth taking him made Harry's body feel conflicted. Urge to get up and wee was being replaced with urge to roll Louis off his back and just crawl over the smaller lad and wave a semi erect dick in front of his lips, forget the damned tea. No apron required. Louis couldn't resist Harry's dick waving in his face, to be honest. 

No. The clock ticked off another minute and Harry didn't want the day to start. He wanted to remain in bed. 

What was really nibbling on the edges of Harry's thoughts was the Beard. Today Louis was to meet his "girlfriend" for coffee and a shopping trip at TopShop. The churning sensation of nausea from the photos that would be everywhere from the outing was like a cold splash of water to Harry. He rose from their bed without anymore amorous thoughts or delay.

"Hazzzzz..." Harry heard in a muffled, whisper that trailed off its protest. 

Clearly someone, Louis, was not awake enough yet and yet not recalling his agenda. Louis rolled to face down tucking his arms under his chest for warmth because Harry's exit left Louis cold. This roll over also left Louis much exposed. 

Louis had repositioned and Harry's leaving left Louis' backside uncovered, revealed in its full, flawless glory. Unlike normal people, with normal blemishes, beauty marks, scars or colorations, Louis was this thing; too perfectly smooth and unmarked to be real. 

Continuing a stare at Louis' full bum Harry wondered if Louis was still loose from the multiple times they had fucked. Was he maybe "up for" a quick one? Harry sprinted to the toilet and relieved himself with painstaking difficulty after having let the fanasty of more fucking make his penis confused. But as Harry shook off the last couple drops and washed his hands he was thinking of his approach to foiling Louis' agenda. He would spread Louis' cheeks and wake him with a rather large surprise. That was when Harry heard Louis call him again. Unfortunately, it sounded like Louis was up from the bed and heading his way. Opportunity missed.

"Hey" Louis said when he reached the door of their bathroom. He stood there looking sleepy and soft. 

"Hey, you" Harry said with a smile. He liked the way the soft Louis looked when his eyes saw Harry nude. It was written on Louis' face. Fond. Confronted with naked Harry, Harry could get by with telling Louis his worst joke, for which Harry was legendary, and being naked like this it would make Louis tilt his head and become all giggly. It worked every time. Harry's innate, idiot side muddled everything harsh in Louis and he would melt for Harry. 

Louis slipped past Harry and despite the ample space he brushed across Harry's bare bum with a hand. As he took his turn to relieve himself he said, "I'm going to be late unless I skip a shower. Can I wear your jumper from yesterday and your beanie? I want to feel like your part of me."

Harry stepped behind Louis and reached his arms around the smaller lad as his lips went to trailing kisses along Louis' neck and shoulder. 

"Um hum," Harry kissed as he spoke. 

Tasting the salt on Louis' skin, a savory and sweet after product of the rigorous exertion of the night before, he felt warmed as Louis let his head roll back enjoying Harry's affection and showing no sense of rush although they both knew he should be. Louis seemed to have closed his eyes with the relaxation created by the combination of the kisses laid on his skin and Harry's hands roaming over his torso, hips, across the front of his pelvis and touching him. 

"I'm pretty sure even under my beanie she'll know I have left my traces in your hair." Harry said to Louis. 

After a few more kisses, Harry added, "Even wearing my jumper she'll smell me on you, Lou..." More kisses interrupted Harry's words briefly. 

"Why don't you just wear one of your scoop-neck tee shirts and I'll give her something to easily see?" Harry said wanting to leave his claim etched deeply on Louis. 

As Harry finished kissing across Louis' shoulder. Harry knew that he would indeed have to leave marks that would not easily conceal. He spun around Louis passionately and clenching Louis' arse in his hands he sucked a quick to darken bruise on the skin of divot above Louis' collarbone. 

Louis pushed Harry's face gently away preventing more bruising and teasingly moved to ruffle Harry's hair as he responded. 

"She's not the enemy Harry. You know that. We've talked about this. You know I love you. You know that she knows it's just a job. She's a good thing for us, you and me, you and I. She makes the fans happy because it signals that you're available. She makes my granny happy because I've got a nice girl. Everyone who needs this sees it to be what they need. Nothing will come between the two of us." 

As Louis was talking Harry was getting a sad, pouty scowl. He was nodding his head yes, but it was always unfair. Louis tone had been a dogmatic repetition of a thing stated time and time again. Harry knew it to be true, but as Harry looked more and more pathetic Louis' tone changed. Louis began to use a very tender voice, the voice of someone who shared the feeling that was paining Harry's heart. Louis pulled them together and plied Harry's emotions into a resignation that the plan was indeed right-minded. As he repeated the logic of this bearding he peppered kisses across Harry's skin just as Harry had been doing moments before to him. 

"It's a couple hours Harry. We go to Starbucks, get papped. We go to TopShop, hold hands on the street, more paps. I'll flip someone off like an arse and we're done. She's done. I'm back to you a few hours. It's just a job to her. She's not your enemy." 

Harry hated to feel like he was a child but he did. Louis was right. This was the plan. "Harry the womanizer" had never worked because everyone wanted him to be that but he wasn't very convincing in that role to his true fans. As much as playing the part of a womanizer made his-availablility-to-every-fan-girl seem a possiblity, Harry just couldn't pretend very well. Also he always ended up converting all his so-called "dates" into his friends. Then these friends never wanted to play the biatch and stay in that role as the love interest when they got to know Harry. They each came to know that it would take a strong person to live with all the hate for being "the one" with Harry Styles. 

In truth, most his so called dates fell in love with the romance of Harry's need to find his one true love. They began pulling for him. Wanting that for him. If Harry's management wanted some headlines that could stick they were going to have to pair Harry with someone who had "some teeth". Someone with ambition. Someone who could work it for miles it paid back to their career...maybe someone like T-swift. Perhaps. Sadly business was not so important for most of the "girlfriends" so Harry was an unsuccessful pairing. 

Louis, however came into the band ready to act a part, play a role, do anything if it distracted from Harry's potential marketability faults. If the band had a flamboyant member who could play it straight it could give Harry some greater latitude to be himself; Harry knew this. Louis came under contract with some very specific set of rules. Harry needed to respect that. Everyone else did. The other lads, their band, their team. This girl, the beard. It was all for the market. 

Harry breathed out a sigh and found his inhale was joined by lips pressing against his own. A deeply tender kiss was taking Harry into complete quiet submission. Harry gave in to it. The way they worked together, he and Louis, it was so completely symbiotic. It was at times, like this, when Louis was confident as reassuring, the leader. There were other times it was Harry who lead. They were a piece of each other. .... 

*** 

An occassion for Harry to be the leader, to be confident and take control came about a week after Louis' bearded Starbucks date. It was a thing with Ben Winston. 

Since Louis had a different, dark, beginning with Ben it was always that if the five of them were working with Ben the roles would always shift to Harry being the strong one of the two. The work had taken them to Miami, Florida. It was a nice break from the weather of the UK and they were there only to do a little work, nothing too complicated. The plan was for all of them to stay at a luxury hotel for the couple days, get some footage, a few interviews, get back to the UK. 

Everything started out fine as they were traveling to the U.S. but when they got there Louis began to get the weary, frazzled look he often developed around Ben Winston, former boyfriend and complete wanker. 

Everyone could see it. Within hours of getting to their destination Louis started getting more and more agitated. Not wanting his emotions caused by Ben's subtlly destructive behavior with him be evident to Ben, Louis buried his emotions behind his usual cheeky, banter and borderline juvenile delinquent behaviors. It was, as always, amusing to his other band members but Louis was never hiding the truth from Harry. Harry was perceptive in theses circumstances that Ben was pleased and smug over knowing that he was a thorn in Louis' side. 

Harry was certain Ben liked to think so. It was too much. It put cracks in Harry's usual kind-hearted side. .... 

After a series of interviews and some filming for a fragrance launch, one of the many projects Ben was assigned to do everyone, including Ben, returned to their hotel for some time to relax at the hotel. They planned to enjoy the Miami sun poolside. 

Harry changed into his swim sorts that were tiny and yellow and maybe a little too much of each but he knew Louis liked them on him for what they revealed - his long legs. The swim shorts were also so intensly yellow Louis had claimed they would blind his eyes a bit. He teasingly suggested that maybe the swim shorts would keep Harry's dick "from becoming too much of a distraction". 

Louis' reference to Harry's dick being a distraction gave Harry an idea. It combined with a hint or a feel that had come from Ben as the band started working with Ben as part of Louis joining them. Something in the mix eluded to some spark of interest that Ben had for Harry. 

Even though Ben was paparazzi stalking Harry for years, as Ben was fucking his pretty twink boyfriend regularly enough to be satisfied, something about the yellow swim shorts comment implied Louis knew why it was that Ben had a sick fascination with stalking Harry. It gave Harry pause for reflection. 

Harry waited for Louis in his room to go down to the pool with others. It seemed to take a long time. Harry thought about how uptight Louis was. It was ell hidden, but nevertheless, Louis was burning with it. And Harry began to think about the reasons why. More and more he thought about it as he played with the hem on his swimshorts and waited. 

An epiphany struck Harry. He was anxieous to share his ideas with Louis. He replayed their crews interactions as they worked together in Maimi. It was suddenly obvious to Harry. 

Ben was chumming and flirty with him, normal and professional with Liam, Niall and Zayn. With Louis it was hard to detect, but it had slowly dawned on Harry that Ben was implying things and always very different with Louis. Ben was being subversive and destructive. He'd flirt with and praise up Harry like Harry was the real thing while making Louis feel like a thing to be used. A prop in a sea of talent that was the real 1D. 

Although Ben wouldn't blatantly say "twink" when he spoke about Louis to one of his cameramen, he would imply it. Ben didn't say Louis wasn't a talent like Zayn, for example, but he emphasized that idea when he proclaimed on a number of occassions while staring at Louis how Zayn had "the features AND THE voice" to capture an audience for a particular shot they were setting up for. He would make it clear that Louis was just a pretty face for "a filler" by followup statements. It was always on the sly, but very effective. It also made the growing sense favoritism of Harry more obvious for Harry too see. It was both an obsession for Harry and an intentional move to hurt Louis. 

A knock at his door sent Harry bounding over to it. Harry had started to say "Lou--" but he found it was only Zayn who stood at his door dressed for the pool. Harry opened his mouth again to ask where was Louis. Before he could speak he was cut off by an angry Zayn who pushed past him striding into Harry's room venting his own frustration with a lit cigaret in hand dispite the no smoking regulations. 

"That Winston is a right wanker, gotta give him that!" Zayn stopped in the middle of Harry's room and took a drag on his cigarette then added. "We get one afternoon off and he goes out of his way to make Louis miserable. Louis refusing to go to the pool with us now. No way. You can see the pool for our window, Winston is there already. Louis says he's going to stay in, sleep, has a headache." 

Zayn starts for the door expecting the mute Harry to follow and adds, "I don't think you better let Ben get within a few feet of me or I'm going to be on tomorrow's headlines for drowning that wanker!" 

With the typical slow speech that was Harry's signature method of talking Harry pointed out the obvious, "But Zayn you don't swim." 

Zayn shook his head, "I know! All the more reason I need him there, Louis, you know. I just feel safe when he's in the water with me. It's not like Liam isn't a great swimmer, it's just you know, Louis is...Louis."

They walked down to the stairs which Zayn decided was a less offensive area to violate the no smoking policy than the elevator. They made it down one flight of stairs before Zayn's incessant rambling about Louis and Ben gave Harry and idea. He made a good excuse for his abandoning Zayn with saying he left his hat back in his room. Skipping stairs to head back up, Harry went back onto their floor of rooms but it was not his door he went to.

***

At the pool Liam and Niall took turns keeping and eye on Zayn in case he strayed where he shouldn't be. Not so much for the purpose of guarding against him swimming in the deep end of the pool as much as wanting to monitor him all around since Zayn had made his feelings about Ben clearly know and proceeded to take himself to a state of nearly complete inebriation. That was when Harry arrived.

As he'd said to Zayn he "just needed to go retrieve his SnapBack". But all anyone had to do was take one look at Harry when he got back almost an hour later to know why retrieving at hat took so long. 

Harry's fucked out bliss look was like none other. Even under the dark hat one could see his cheeks were flushed. They almost looked like he'd been slapped they we're so rosey. Some of the blotchiness of the blushed look suggested that it was partially likely to be from the stubble of Louis scant facial hair. 

Also, Harry's eyes were kind of glazed and watery. He wore sunglasses but he kept taking them off and trying to remove some smudge...that only made things worse because the first thought on everyone's mind was whether the smudge was preparatory lube or post climax body fluid. It was obviously one of the other. 

And then there was the subject of Harry's lips. Everyone Harry approached at the pool found their eyes drawn to them. Everyone in the band and on the crew knew this look. The look of Harry's lips after. After the thing he and Louis did. 

For some time now the accidental walk-ins had taught Liam, Zayn and Niall and everyone else who was poorly timed in runnning into Louis and Harry that the one who topped was Harry. However, occasionally unexpected encounters also had revealed that, when it came to oral sex, the chances were fifty-fifty who was going to be getting and who was going to be giving. So yeah, Harry's lips, everyone knew what this look meant. 

Liam saw Harry first and walked away to spare himself the awkwardness of trying not to stare. Zayn and Niall tried to pretend they didn't see anything. However both were reminded of an encounter just few days prior. 

... 

The day had ended like so many, everyone tired but so many details to finish. Another rehearsal adjusting to their fifth member. There was so much work to restructure solos. Niall was getting some extra training. As a curtesy to Niall Zayn and Liam had decided to hang around. It was Harry and Louis who were dismissed earliest. 

They had not made it very far toward catching their ride home with the security befor they had decided, it was imagined, to blow off some steam. 

Not long after the first two had supposed to have left the building the other three walked the same route of the rehearsal hall and came to the men's room. They stepped in and we're met with the site of their two mates who had not yet made it to their waiting ride outside to go home. 

Louis was leaning back on a sink, hands gripping tight to hold on. He was pressing with all his weight back into the sink. His pants were pulled down slightly exposing his body waist to knees. His head was dropped back and his tightly closed eyes and lip-biting teeth were signs of his attempt to not scream out his ecstasy. 

At Louis feet was Harry. On his knees his hands holding Louis' cock Harry was sucking Louis with such fervor that his cheeks were hollow and it appeared tears were streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were loooking up only seeing his lover and he seemed to be waiting hopefully as if to be wishing Louis would drop his head to look in to Harry's eyes to give him some approval. 

It's hard to say what broke their focus on "the momment", but as if cued Harry stopped his sucking and Louis "woke" from his blissed ecstasy and they both turned to see Niall, Liam and Zayn all standing there dumbstruck. Dumbstruck, unable to move just watching the show. 

That kind of awkward accidental encounter was a norm. 

.... 

From the look of Harry's lips as he joined them at the pool, it was likely that Louis was the recipient on this occasion. 

Harry's lips were always some berry color pefection. Adding to their exquisite color was their perfect shape and plumpness. Truly his lips were unparalleled. But on this afternoon, their bruised and swollen appearance made it simply impossible to deny how they came to be so much more vividly sensual and crimson. 

After a brief chat with Zayn and Niall, Harry turned and walked away from them. The parting view made things perfectly clear about his delay. There was no question evidenced by the scratch marks on Harry's hardly there love handles and some new bruises on his inner bicep area; were the after-marks of someone holding on and gripping. 

Harry approached Ben when there was no specific reason to. He took a glass of water to have a drink offering no explanation as he gulped it with a post-workout thirst. The amount of water Harry gulped down cemented that the last forty five minutes had indeed been something of a workout. Three of them stared at Harry with Liam looking back to Zayn and Niall nervously. It was amusing what his actions were saying.

"Alrighty then" was all Harry said when he finished a third glass of water in succession. His peers watched a little amused by Harry's strange disposition. 

Standing with Ben Harry proceeded to behave in his normal, friendly, touchy manner with no explanation to let the implication take its own course. Afterall Harry was always friendly. In general it was true Harry liked people overall, just like others, but he was naturally one of those people tended to show it more physically, like with a hug. Standing with Winston Harry adopted his ordinary behavior. Unfortunately for Ben it was nothing but extraordinary. Harry was more tan hanging around him. He was quite literally hanging on Ben a couple times, chatting friendly like, but it was clear. Harry had just been fucking Louis back in the hotel room and clearly, very, very clearly, Harry wanted Ben to know this.

When Harry left Ben to have some fun in the pool with Niall, he had succeeded in boring deep into Ben's mind the very idea of the two of them, he and Louis, intimate and happy with each other. He splashed around for while with Niall holding Niall on his shoulders for some games in the pool. Afterwards the four bands mates sat together where the question inevitably came up about Harry's conversation with Ben. 

"So Harry, how was that talking with Ben just minutes after you had been banging his ex?" Zayn asked. 

A rather large, slow, slightly wicked smile formed on Harry's face. A cocky, swag was in the air as Harry nodded his head. 

"I may have been a bit of a wanker in dropping innuendos 'bout my delay in getting back to the pool. Maybe I've learned a thing or two from Louis on how to torment ol' Ben, " Harry looked over where Ben was lounging in the sun "he doesn't seemed too concerned for Louis so why should I be worried if I share too much." 

Zayn brought up a point that he was pretty certain the others, even Louis shared, "Yeah mate, we all know he's not ever easy for Louis to work with, but you don't want to go making things harder for Louis. The worst of Ben is sure to come out. We know that's the plan. It might just take time. When I was mad earlier, from him being such an arse that Louis didn't even want to be here relaxing with us, all I wanted was to punch him. For Louis." 

"Then I realized, first, that I'm not Liam, the boxer, so bad idea. I'd probably break my hand. But secondly I know Louis is sticking to the plan. Some time, somehow, Ben is going to start messing up. Then he'll be done." 

Liam and Niall gave nods of agreement to Zayn's point and the conversation shifted amoung them from talk about Ben to other things. Nothing was serious. It was indeed just nice to have a small break and a little time to relax. 

Harry kept his sunglasses and his hat on and tried to watch Ben when he could. He was looking for signs of cracks. Harry wasn't a mean spirited person but he so despirately wanted the undoing of Ben Winston. When was it going to get to the happening part? Harry didn't want Louis to have to be the strong one. Not even as Louis constantly insisted that Harry made him such. This time, however, Harry wanted to be strong. 

Little did Harry know the spoiler he had put into Ben brain that day at the pool. Following their poolside conversation the relationship Ben knew existed between Harry and Louis was vividly playing like moving pictures in the recesses of his mind. Ben began to daydream a lot from impressions Harry gave him. He'd find in his distraction some things for his work he should be getting done was being neglected. Deadlines were looming and he began to feel overwhelmed by the projects ahead. Looking to meet the expectations he began to take shortcuts. 

This was all it would take.


	7. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real events and persons are blended in this work which is in no way to imply there is any truth here other than this is a complete work of fiction. If this is miss-tagged please let me know.

As a band of five the feeling was more that right. Somehow everything had become natural, like it was something always meant to be. Yet, it was also better. 

They piled off the stage having performed their first time as a group of five with a high from the response of the crowd carrying them like a pleasant breeze. They were grabbing each other into group hugs, jumping up onto one and other and generally overwhelmed with wild, energetic elation. All of them were laughing, screaming, talking over each other as they bounced around, hugged and tumbled like a mass of puppies moving from the stage further away to waiting attendants. 

Between Harry and Louis there was an eye contact that expressed a thousand words. With each meeting of green and blue wordless thoughts were exchanged; following their intimate exchange the night before these two were connected as if one.

When the others saw the held glance between Harry and Louis it warmed them as well. Finally Harry seemed restored, released, free.

That was ironic. Restored. Released. Free. None of those words seemed accurate for the bounds placed upon them when Louis came into the band and yet there they were. Harry was no longer on some edge of decline. It was because of Louis. Louis was Harry's strength. With Louis at his side Harry morphed into some confident, more cheeky version of himself. 

Harry was not alone in his gains through the addition of Louis to the band. All of them were made better. Liam, long suffering as the serious, sensible one became a lot less constrained. Louis was his inspiration. Or maybe not inspiration, maybe more like annoying prick, the twat Louis could be, a constant creator of levity. Liam found himself drawn to the lightness, the silliness. Liam developed a more natural ease. It was more fun now. 

Niall found that with Louis in the band he was no longer the one member of the band constantly defending his voice. While his role was always essential, compared against the power voices of the other three, Niall was always underrated. With Louis joining the band there were two benefits that directly impacted this concern. Louis' voice having a quality of frailty to it drew criticism away from Niall's especially since Louis had join after the band was formed. 

Another positive for Niall was to learn from Louis how to responded to the criticisms. Louis had a maturity to dealing with the critics. He often used humor. Sometimes he went out ahead with insults one for one. With fans he was always gracious. It had never occured to Niall the simple way Louis would just agree with a fan who basically just was there for one member of the band. It was effective and non-confrontational. Louis never seemed to feel the need to disagree just becuase someone was a so-called Harry-girl. Or a Liam-girl. He just took in stride with the mantra, it is what it is. 

Most helpful of all to Niall to see was how the others had Louis' back; this gave Niall a sense of authenicty to words his mates had been telling him for years. 

When it was Louis that the others defended, Niall could understand how sincere their support really was in what they had been doing for him as well. Prior to Louis being part of the band, Niall had this hidden fear that Liam, Zayn and Harry pretended for him that his voice was just as important. Looking at the scrutiny directed at Louis and seeing how his mates handled it, Niall finally realized his own worth. He was an equal.

Of all four of them it was likely Zayn who had the most outward transformation by Louis becoming one of them in the band. 

Zayn was always so painfully shy. The Bradford boy had long been misunderstood and mis-labeled at every turn. Before Louis it seemed there were times Zayn might leave the band. With Louis Zayn had someone to let his creative mind explore even where it was maybe heading to the mischievous side. 

Zayn could make the typical mistakes of youth and Louis would go in with him on every wrong turn like each mistake was a new adventure. Harmless, just boys being boys. If Zayn started to go into a Twitter war, youthful impulsiveness getting the better of him...maybe because it was inspired by liquid courage...the attack that came back on Zayn would become Louis' folly. Zayn would be spared. Louis seemed impervious to the attempt damage him unlike Zayn. Nearly immediatley this won Louis a labeled as the master of sass.

***

The alarm went off and Harry wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. It had been several weeks since the first concert with Louis as part of One Direction and their pace had been exhausting with performances, promotions, interviews and fan contact. His body was telling him he needed more sleep.

As he laid there thinking Harry recognized that it was what he did after they went to bed, with Louis, that was exhausting him, not the schedule. He made a mental note to skip sex for one night to catch up on some sleep then he pressed his bum back into the body draped over him like a cape. Louis.

Louis was obviously not waking with ease on this morning either. The arm and leg of one side of his boy was draped over Harry's body and a restful breath on the back of Harry's neck indicated the alarm hadn't disturbed him. Given the exertion of their lovemaking during the night, Harry knew he'd need to pry Louis from sleep with some hot tea. Maybe bring it to him in bed. That lead to Harry's imagination thinking of doing this while wearing only an apron. 

Louis had liked it when Harry had used this approach of seduction on previous mornings. It had the effect of making Louis compelled to discover what was hiding behind the "curtain" and a subsequent blowjob. Harry's experience was that the naked-except-for-wearing-an-apron had a 100% return investment on getting sucked off. 

The thought of Louis' mouth taking him made Harry's body feel conflicted. Urge to get up and wee was being replaced with urge to roll Louis off his back and just crawl over the smaller lad and wave a semi erect dick in front of his lips, forget the damned tea. No apron required. Louis couldn't resist Harry's dick waving in his face, to be honest. 

No. The clock ticked off another minute and Harry didn't want the day to start. He wanted to remain in bed. 

What was really nibbling on the edges of Harry's thoughts was the Beard. Today Louis was to meet his "girlfriend" for coffee and a shopping trip at TopShop. The churning sensation of nausea from the photos that would be everywhere from the outing was like a cold splash of water to Harry. He rose from their bed without anymore amorous thoughts or delay.

"Hazzzzz..." Harry heard in a muffled, whisper that trailed off its protest. 

Clearly someone, Louis, was not awake enough yet and yet not recalling his agenda. Louis rolled to face down tucking his arms under his chest for warmth because Harry's exit left Louis cold. This roll over also left Louis much exposed. 

Louis had repositioned and Harry's leaving left Louis' backside uncovered, revealed in its full, flawless glory. Unlike normal people, with normal blemishes, beauty marks, scars or colorations, Louis was this thing; too perfectly smooth and unmarked to be real. 

Continuing a stare at Louis' full bum Harry wondered if Louis was still loose from the multiple times they had fucked. Was he maybe "up for" a quick one? Harry sprinted to the toilet and relieved himself with painstaking difficulty after having let the fanasty of more fucking make his penis confused. But as Harry shook off the last couple drops and washed his hands he was thinking of his approach to foiling Louis' agenda. He would spread Louis' cheeks and wake him with a rather large surprise. That was when Harry heard Louis call him again. Unfortunately, it sounded like Louis was up from the bed and heading his way. Opportunity missed.

"Hey" Louis said when he reached the door of their bathroom. He stood there looking sleepy and soft. 

"Hey, you" Harry said with a smile. He liked the way the soft Louis looked when his eyes saw Harry nude. It was written on Louis' face. Fond. Confronted with naked Harry, Harry could get by with telling Louis his worst joke, for which Harry was legendary, and being naked like this it would make Louis tilt his head and become all giggly. It worked every time. Harry's innate, idiot side muddled everything harsh in Louis and he would melt for Harry. 

Louis slipped past Harry and despite the ample space he brushed across Harry's bare bum with a hand. As he took his turn to relieve himself he said, "I'm going to be late unless I skip a shower. Can I wear your jumper from yesterday and your beanie? I want to feel like your part of me."

Harry stepped behind Louis and reached his arms around the smaller lad as his lips went to trailing kisses along Louis' neck and shoulder. 

"Um hum," Harry kissed as he spoke. 

Tasting the salt on Louis' skin, a savory and sweet after product of the rigorous exertion of the night before, he felt warmed as Louis let his head roll back enjoying Harry's affection and showing no sense of rush although they both knew he should be. Louis seemed to have closed his eyes with the relaxation created by the combination of the kisses laid on his skin and Harry's hands roaming over his torso, hips, across the front of his pelvis and touching him. 

"I'm pretty sure even under my beanie she'll know I have left my traces in your hair." Harry said to Louis. 

After a few more kisses, Harry added, "Even wearing my jumper she'll smell me on you, Lou..." More kisses interrupted Harry's words briefly. 

"Why don't you just wear one of your scoop-neck tee shirts and I'll give her something to easily see?" Harry said wanting to leave his claim etched deeply on Louis. 

As Harry finished kissing across Louis' shoulder. Harry knew that he would indeed have to leave marks that would not easily conceal. He spun around Louis passionately and clenching Louis' arse in his hands he sucked a quick to darken bruise on the skin of divot above Louis' collarbone. 

Louis pushed Harry's face gently away preventing more bruising and teasingly moved to ruffle Harry's hair as he responded. 

"She's not the enemy Harry. You know that. We've talked about this. You know I love you. You know that she knows it's just a job. She's a good thing for us, you and me, you and I. She makes the fans happy because it signals that you're available. She makes my granny happy because I've got a nice girl. Everyone who needs this sees it to be what they need. Nothing will come between the two of us." 

As Louis was talking Harry was getting a sad, pouty scowl. He was nodding his head yes, but it was always unfair. Louis tone had been a dogmatic repetition of a thing stated time and time again. Harry knew it to be true, but as Harry looked more and more pathetic Louis' tone changed. Louis began to use a very tender voice, the voice of someone who shared the feeling that was paining Harry's heart. Louis pulled them together and plied Harry's emotions into a resignation that the plan was indeed right-minded. As he repeated the logic of this bearding he peppered kisses across Harry's skin just as Harry had been doing moments before to him. 

"It's a couple hours Harry. We go to Starbucks, get papped. We go to TopShop, hold hands on the street, more paps. I'll flip someone off like an arse and we're done. She's done. I'm back to you a few hours. It's just a job to her. She's not your enemy." 

Harry hated to feel like he was a child but he did. Louis was right. This was the plan. "Harry the womanizer" had never worked because everyone wanted him to be that but he wasn't very convincing in that role to his true fans. As much as playing the part of a womanizer made his-availablility-to-every-fan-girl seem a possiblity, Harry just couldn't pretend very well. Also he always ended up converting all his so-called "dates" into his friends. Then these friends never wanted to play the biatch and stay in that role as the love interest when they got to know Harry. They each came to know that it would take a strong person to live with all the hate for being "the one" with Harry Styles. 

In truth, most his so called dates fell in love with the romance of Harry's need to find his one true love. They began pulling for him. Wanting that for him. If Harry's management wanted some headlines that could stick they were going to have to pair Harry with someone who had "some teeth". Someone with ambition. Someone who could work it for miles it paid back to their career...maybe someone like T-swift. Perhaps. Sadly business was not so important for most of the "girlfriends" so Harry was an unsuccessful pairing. 

Louis, however came into the band ready to act a part, play a role, do anything if it distracted from Harry's potential marketability faults. If the band had a flamboyant member who could play it straight it could give Harry some greater latitude to be himself; Harry knew this. Louis came under contract with some very specific set of rules. Harry needed to respect that. Everyone else did. The other lads, their band, their team. This girl, the beard. It was all for the market. 

Harry breathed out a sigh and found his inhale was joined by lips pressing against his own. A deeply tender kiss was taking Harry into complete quiet submission. Harry gave in to it. The way they worked together, he and Louis, it was so completely symbiotic. It was at times, like this, when Louis was confident as reassuring, the leader. There were other times it was Harry who lead. They were a piece of each other. .... 

*** 

An occassion for Harry to be the leader, to be confident and take control came about a week after Louis' bearded Starbucks date. It was a thing with Ben Winston. 

Since Louis had a different, dark, beginning with Ben it was always that if the five of them were working with Ben the roles would always shift to Harry being the strong one of the two. The work had taken them to Miami, Florida. It was a nice break from the weather of the UK and they were there only to do a little work, nothing too complicated. The plan was for all of them to stay at a luxury hotel for the couple days, get some footage, a few interviews, get back to the UK. 

Everything started out fine as they were traveling to the U.S. but when they got there Louis began to get the weary, frazzled look he often developed around Ben Winston, former boyfriend and complete wanker. 

Everyone could see it. Within hours of getting to their destination Louis started getting more and more agitated. Not wanting his emotions caused by Ben's subtlly destructive behavior with him be evident to Ben, Louis buried his emotions behind his usual cheeky, banter and borderline juvenile delinquent behaviors. It was, as always, amusing to his other band members but Louis was never hiding the truth from Harry. Harry was perceptive in theses circumstances that Ben was pleased and smug over knowing that he was a thorn in Louis' side. 

Harry was certain Ben liked to think so. It was too much. It put cracks in Harry's usual kind-hearted side. .... 

After a series of interviews and some filming for a fragrance launch, one of the many projects Ben was assigned to do everyone, including Ben, returned to their hotel for some time to relax at the hotel. They planned to enjoy the Miami sun poolside. 

Harry changed into his swim sorts that were tiny and yellow and maybe a little too much of each but he knew Louis liked them on him for what they revealed - his long legs. The swim shorts were also so intensly yellow Louis had claimed they would blind his eyes a bit. He teasingly suggested that maybe the swim shorts would keep Harry's dick "from becoming too much of a distraction". 

Louis' reference to Harry's dick being a distraction gave Harry an idea. It combined with a hint or a feel that had come from Ben as the band started working with Ben as part of Louis joining them. Something in the mix eluded to some spark of interest that Ben had for Harry. 

Even though Ben was paparazzi stalking Harry for years, as Ben was fucking his pretty twink boyfriend regularly enough to be satisfied, something about the yellow swim shorts comment implied Louis knew why it was that Ben had a sick fascination with stalking Harry. It gave Harry pause for reflection. 

Harry waited for Louis in his room to go down to the pool with others. It seemed to take a long time. Harry thought about how uptight Louis was. It was ell hidden, but nevertheless, Louis was burning with it. And Harry began to think about the reasons why. More and more he thought about it as he played with the hem on his swimshorts and waited. 

An epiphany struck Harry. He was anxieous to share his ideas with Louis. He replayed their crews interactions as they worked together in Maimi. It was suddenly obvious to Harry. 

Ben was chumming and flirty with him, normal and professional with Liam, Niall and Zayn. With Louis it was hard to detect, but it had slowly dawned on Harry that Ben was implying things and always very different with Louis. Ben was being subversive and destructive. He'd flirt with and praise up Harry like Harry was the real thing while making Louis feel like a thing to be used. A prop in a sea of talent that was the real 1D. 

Although Ben wouldn't blatantly say "twink" when he spoke about Louis to one of his cameramen, he would imply it. Ben didn't say Louis wasn't a talent like Zayn, for example, but he emphasized that idea when he proclaimed on a number of occassions while staring at Louis how Zayn had "the features AND THE voice" to capture an audience for a particular shot they were setting up for. He would make it clear that Louis was just a pretty face for "a filler" by followup statements. It was always on the sly, but very effective. It also made the growing sense favoritism of Harry more obvious for Harry too see. It was both an obsession for Harry and an intentional move to hurt Louis. 

A knock at his door sent Harry bounding over to it. Harry had started to say "Lou--" but he found it was only Zayn who stood at his door dressed for the pool. Harry opened his mouth again to ask where was Louis. Before he could speak he was cut off by an angry Zayn who pushed past him striding into Harry's room venting his own frustration with a lit cigaret in hand dispite the no smoking regulations. 

"That Winston is a right wanker, gotta give him that!" Zayn stopped in the middle of Harry's room and took a drag on his cigarette then added. "We get one afternoon off and he goes out of his way to make Louis miserable. Louis refusing to go to the pool with us now. No way. You can see the pool for our window, Winston is there already. Louis says he's going to stay in, sleep, has a headache." 

Zayn starts for the door expecting the mute Harry to follow and adds, "I don't think you better let Ben get within a few feet of me or I'm going to be on tomorrow's headlines for drowning that wanker!" 

With the typical slow speech that was Harry's signature method of talking Harry pointed out the obvious, "But Zayn you don't swim." 

Zayn shook his head, "I know! All the more reason I need him there, Louis, you know. I just feel safe when he's in the water with me. It's not like Liam isn't a great swimmer, it's just you know, Louis is...Louis."

They walked down to the stairs which Zayn decided was a less offensive area to violate the no smoking policy than the elevator. They made it down one flight of stairs before Zayn's incessant rambling about Louis and Ben gave Harry and idea. He made a good excuse for his abandoning Zayn with saying he left his hat back in his room. Skipping stairs to head back up, Harry went back onto their floor of rooms but it was not his door he went to.

***

At the pool Liam and Niall took turns keeping and eye on Zayn in case he strayed where he shouldn't be. Not so much for the purpose of guarding against him swimming in the deep end of the pool as much as wanting to monitor him all around since Zayn had made his feelings about Ben clearly know and proceeded to take himself to a state of nearly complete inebriation. That was when Harry arrived.

As he'd said to Zayn he "just needed to go retrieve his SnapBack". But all anyone had to do was take one look at Harry when he got back almost an hour later to know why retrieving at hat took so long. 

Harry's fucked out bliss look was like none other. Even under the dark hat one could see his cheeks were flushed. They almost looked like he'd been slapped they we're so rosey. Some of the blotchiness of the blushed look suggested that it was partially likely to be from the stubble of Louis scant facial hair. 

Also, Harry's eyes were kind of glazed and watery. He wore sunglasses but he kept taking them off and trying to remove some smudge...that only made things worse because the first thought on everyone's mind was whether the smudge was preparatory lube or post climax body fluid. It was obviously one of the other. 

And then there was the subject of Harry's lips. Everyone Harry approached at the pool found their eyes drawn to them. Everyone in the band and on the crew knew this look. The look of Harry's lips after. After the thing he and Louis did. 

For some time now the accidental walk-ins had taught Liam, Zayn and Niall and everyone else who was poorly timed in runnning into Louis and Harry that the one who topped was Harry. However, occasionally unexpected encounters also had revealed that, when it came to oral sex, the chances were fifty-fifty who was going to be getting and who was going to be giving. So yeah, Harry's lips, everyone knew what this look meant. 

Liam saw Harry first and walked away to spare himself the awkwardness of trying not to stare. Zayn and Niall tried to pretend they didn't see anything. However both were reminded of an encounter just few days prior. 

... 

The day had ended like so many, everyone tired but so many details to finish. Another rehearsal adjusting to their fifth member. There was so much work to restructure solos. Niall was getting some extra training. As a curtesy to Niall Zayn and Liam had decided to hang around. It was Harry and Louis who were dismissed earliest. 

They had not made it very far toward catching their ride home with the security befor they had decided, it was imagined, to blow off some steam. 

Not long after the first two had supposed to have left the building the other three walked the same route of the rehearsal hall and came to the men's room. They stepped in and we're met with the site of their two mates who had not yet made it to their waiting ride outside to go home. 

Louis was leaning back on a sink, hands gripping tight to hold on. He was pressing with all his weight back into the sink. His pants were pulled down slightly exposing his body waist to knees. His head was dropped back and his tightly closed eyes and lip-biting teeth were signs of his attempt to not scream out his ecstasy. 

At Louis feet was Harry. On his knees his hands holding Louis' cock Harry was sucking Louis with such fervor that his cheeks were hollow and it appeared tears were streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were loooking up only seeing his lover and he seemed to be waiting hopefully as if to be wishing Louis would drop his head to look in to Harry's eyes to give him some approval. 

It's hard to say what broke their focus on "the momment", but as if cued Harry stopped his sucking and Louis "woke" from his blissed ecstasy and they both turned to see Niall, Liam and Zayn all standing there dumbstruck. Dumbstruck, unable to move just watching the show. 

That kind of awkward accidental encounter was a norm. 

.... 

From the look of Harry's lips as he joined them at the pool, it was likely that Louis was the recipient on this occasion. 

Harry's lips were always some berry color pefection. Adding to their exquisite color was their perfect shape and plumpness. Truly his lips were unparalleled. But on this afternoon, their bruised and swollen appearance made it simply impossible to deny how they came to be so much more vividly sensual and crimson. 

After a brief chat with Zayn and Niall, Harry turned and walked away from them. The parting view made things perfectly clear about his delay. There was no question evidenced by the scratch marks on Harry's hardly there love handles and some new bruises on his inner bicep area; were the after-marks of someone holding on and gripping. 

Harry approached Ben when there was no specific reason to. He took a glass of water to have a drink offering no explanation as he gulped it with a post-workout thirst. The amount of water Harry gulped down cemented that the last forty five minutes had indeed been something of a workout. Three of them stared at Harry with Liam looking back to Zayn and Niall nervously. It was amusing what his actions were saying.

"Alrighty then" was all Harry said when he finished a third glass of water in succession. His peers watched a little amused by Harry's strange disposition. 

Standing with Ben Harry proceeded to behave in his normal, friendly, touchy manner with no explanation to let the implication take its own course. Afterall Harry was always friendly. In general it was true Harry liked people overall, just like others, but he was naturally one of those people tended to show it more physically, like with a hug. Standing with Winston Harry adopted his ordinary behavior. Unfortunately for Ben it was nothing but extraordinary. Harry was more tan hanging around him. He was quite literally hanging on Ben a couple times, chatting friendly like, but it was clear. Harry had just been fucking Louis back in the hotel room and clearly, very, very clearly, Harry wanted Ben to know this.

When Harry left Ben to have some fun in the pool with Niall, he had succeeded in boring deep into Ben's mind the very idea of the two of them, he and Louis, intimate and happy with each other. He splashed around for while with Niall holding Niall on his shoulders for some games in the pool. Afterwards the four bands mates sat together where the question inevitably came up about Harry's conversation with Ben. 

"So Harry, how was that talking with Ben just minutes after you had been banging his ex?" Zayn asked. 

A rather large, slow, slightly wicked smile formed on Harry's face. A cocky, swag was in the air as Harry nodded his head. 

"I may have been a bit of a wanker in dropping innuendos 'bout my delay in getting back to the pool. Maybe I've learned a thing or two from Louis on how to torment ol' Ben, " Harry looked over where Ben was lounging in the sun "he doesn't seemed too concerned for Louis so why should I be worried if I share too much." 

Zayn brought up a point that he was pretty certain the others, even Louis shared, "Yeah mate, we all know he's not ever easy for Louis to work with, but you don't want to go making things harder for Louis. The worst of Ben is sure to come out. We know that's the plan. It might just take time. When I was mad earlier, from him being such an arse that Louis didn't even want to be here relaxing with us, all I wanted was to punch him. For Louis." 

"Then I realized, first, that I'm not Liam, the boxer, so bad idea. I'd probably break my hand. But secondly I know Louis is sticking to the plan. Some time, somehow, Ben is going to start messing up. Then he'll be done." 

Liam and Niall gave nods of agreement to Zayn's point and the conversation shifted amoung them from talk about Ben to other things. Nothing was serious. It was indeed just nice to have a small break and a little time to relax. 

Harry kept his sunglasses and his hat on and tried to watch Ben when he could. He was looking for signs of cracks. Harry wasn't a mean spirited person but he so despirately wanted the undoing of Ben Winston. When was it going to get to the happening part? Harry didn't want Louis to have to be the strong one. Not even as Louis constantly insisted that Harry made him such. This time, however, Harry wanted to be strong. 

Little did Harry know the spoiler he had put into Ben brain that day at the pool. Following their poolside conversation the relationship Ben knew existed between Harry and Louis was vividly playing like moving pictures in the recesses of his mind. Ben began to daydream a lot from impressions Harry gave him. He'd find in his distraction some things for his work he should be getting done was being neglected. Deadlines were looming and he began to feel overwhelmed by the projects ahead. Looking to meet the expectations he began to take shortcuts. 

This was all it would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This morphed not something I love about 1D at the end (their solidarity) and less of a commentary about stealing others work or bullying someone into outing themselves. In light of today's news about Zayn being bullied it's good to add a point. 
> 
> This is just fiction. We love 1D so we get a creative boost, but we all can make certain to acknowledge we don't want to imply these fictions or any other fan art are intended to destructive or hurtful. It's assumed the persons written about here are understood to be fictional.


End file.
